Two Souls Intertwined
by jojodacrow
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Drabbles include themes from the RoyAi 100 themes and the RoyAi100 challenge.
1. Promise

_Well here it is, my first dabble for the RoyAi community. This is in response to the 100 RoyAi Themes. I have always wondered how Riza came to follow Roy. Here is my rendition. _

#10 Promise

He heard her before he saw her. The sounds of her weeping and begging filled his ears and compelled him to seek out the sad soul that was in so much pain. He found her, huddled in the alleyway behind headquarters. Tears streaked her face as she rocked back and forth, chanting to herself.

"Please forgive me. Their faces, their scared little faces. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

At this she doubled over and began to cry so hard that she couldn't make a sound. Roy watched her, her words striking a chord in his own painful past.

He walked closer to where she was huddled, slowly approaching her so as not to scare her. As he got closer he realized who she was. Riza Hawkeye. She was one of the army's best gunman and had come from a family known for their loyalty to the army. She had also been recently promoted to the rank of Second Lieutenant for her service in the Ishbal War. Rumor had it that it was her reward for her sniper work there.

Normally, she was known for her calm and collect personality. She was sharp and attentive and rarely showed a great deal of emotion. However, currently she reminded Roy more of a small child. As he inched closer, she abruptly stopped crying. She raised her head up and stared ahead with unblinking eyes. With a shaky right hand, she reached for her holster and pulled the gun out of its protective leather. Slowly she raised the gun toward her head.

"You know that isn't a good solution to your problems. I know, I considered it and found a better way."

She flinched slightly at his words and slowly lowered the gun. She turned her head ever so slightly to look him in the eyes.

"You don't know anything about my problems. You don't know what they made me do. I hate them all. Those bastards and their rules and twisted philosophies that cause wars."

Roy moved forward and crouched in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What if I could promise you a better solution than this? What if I could promise that you could make a difference and make it so that no other soldier has to go through what you have?"

Teary eyes looked at him for a moment. She closed her eyes, and contemplated his offer. When she opened her eyes again, they were hard and determined.

"I would take you up on that offer."

At this statement, Roy smiled and stood up holding a hand out to the Lieutenant.

"Then follow me, to the top."

_I updated this chapter a bit since as I was reading the manga I discovered that Riza was 2nd Lieutenant when they first met the Elric brothers. It wouldn't make sense for her to have been promoted to 1stLieutenant in my story._

_Please note: The above was written well before any history was given to us in the manga about Riza and Roy's background so please forgive my feebil attempt at their first meeting. _


	2. Scars

_If you are still reading after the first one, thanks. I am a lover of fanfiction, not a writer. However as seen below, sometimes I fancy myself one._

#17. Scars

There was a tiny scar on the back of his neck. Most people wouldn't even notice it, but she did. She spent a great deal of time staring at the back of that neck. To the casual observer it looked as if she was just standing behind him making sure he did his paperwork, which was mostly the truth. But sometimes she got bored watching his half-hearted attempt at work and her mind would wander.

She often wondered what had caused that tiny scar. Some days she would make up stories about what could have caused it. Was it some foolish accident that he had when he was a child? Could it have been caused by some heroic deed in battle? Or was it one of his more frisky bed partners?

A large frown formed on her face…

Later Roy would wonder just what had caused the Lieutenant to shoot his coffee cup out of his hand.


	3. Crowd

_Still plugging along. Thanks for my three reviewers so far: Museless Author, page-shelton2, and fireblazie. Much love goes to you all._

#83. Crowd

It was Saturday in Central City. The marketplace was a particularly busy area this time of the week. Housewives were out and about making their weekly rounds. They could be seen haggling with merchants over prices and struggling with large packages they had just purchased. Men stood in clumps, talking about politics and smoking cigarettes. A young boy raced by with a cloth doll in hand. A little girl who screamed at him like she was being murdered followed him closely.

He noticed none of these things, for his attention was focused solely on one woman. As if noticing his stare, she turns to look at him with a beautiful smile.

Yes… he is home.


	4. Match

_This little scenario keeps running through my mind so here it is. By the way, I recommend that everyone try to write a story at least once. It really does make you appreciate the talent that is out there a lot more._

#37. Match

Pull it back; twist it, flip, and pin. Those four steps were all that it took to create her look in the morning. Of course her bangs took a bit more time, but all in all she spent about 5 minutes on her hair every morning. It was a simple hairstyle but it served a purpose when she was on duty. She recalled the conversation she had with Fury the day that Barry the Chopper showed up.

"You know Lieutenant, you really should wear your hair down sometime. I think it would be flattering on you." A bright red stain covered his cheeks.

She smiled slightly at him. "I like my hair down as well Sergeant, but it isn't possible while I am on duty." And with that she walked off leaving a confused Fury behind.

Only one soul knew why she never wore her hair down while on duty, Black Hayate, and he wasn't telling anyone. Sighing she completed the final step to her routine. In a small box on her armoire she kept matches. Selecting one from the box, she hid it in the last place anyone would look, her hair. One never knew when it would be needed, and it was just one more way she ensured that he was always protected…


	5. Surprise Attack

_Haha, as I have said I am writing these purely for entertainment. I have been staring at my monitor with word open all weekend waiting for my little muses to invade my mind and create the next installment. They left me for a while but today they came back with little devil horns. This story really is just pure fun and in response to the last chapter "Match." This will probably be the only "spoof" OOC drabble I do, so enjoy it._

#85 Surprise Attack

He had been acting strange all day long, avoiding her glances, and for some reason he had an unsightly bulge in his pants. Somewhat amused by the situation, Riza decided to approach him on the subject.

"Colonel, may I ask why you are avoiding me today, and also why on earth do you have a roll of quarters in your pants?"

Roy, who has just taken a sip of coffee, began to cough and choke on the substance, Eyes watering and wide open he began to stutter, "Q- Quarters? My God you think… What kind… Just what kind of person do you think I am? I have done no such thing! And what an inappropriate topic on top of that!"

Riza just glared at him waiting for an answer. It wasn't long before he could no longer take her penetrating gaze. Sighing he decided to answer her.

"Ever since I found out that you keep a match hidden on you, well…" The rest of the sentence was an incoherent mumble.

"What was that Colonel?"

"I said, I want to help protect you… So I decided to keep something hidden on me that you could use." Roy began to smile. "So I put a clip in my pants. I figured no one would second guess me, I mean I am known for being a ladies man." The smile turned into a smug suggestive grin, leaving no doubt in Riza's mind why he was known as a ladies man.

Seeing the Colonel's expression and hearing his explanation, Riza looked at him flabbergasted.

"Sir, you do realize how stupid that is? You have live ammo in your crotch and your main line of attack and defense is fire. If those bullets get to hot they will go off…"

Roy's face was confused for a moment and then comprehension dawned on him.

"I never thought of tha- Lieutenant, why do you have that look on your face? Wait… Why are you coming this way?"

Before Roy knew what hit him she pounced on him and tackled him to the floor.

"Why Colonel, we can't have you carrying that clip around. It's dangerous! Looks like I'll just have to remove it for you…"

With a devilish glint to her eyes, Riza set about her task.

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews so far… of course after this chapter you may have abandoned me._


	6. Not There

_Two days ago one of my friends had to have heart surgery. He is 25 and so young. It shocked all of us especially his fiancé Kara. I sat with her the day he went into surgery, I attempted to keep the conversation light hearted but eventually it turned serious. One moment she was laughing with me, and the next she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I can't imagine life without David. I just…" she paused for a moment and just shook her head, eyes full of tears. David is fine, but I am still haunted by the look in her eyes and it has made me question my relationships with people… this fic is the result._

**Warning! Spoilers for episode 25!**

#24. 'Not there'

He looked across the office where she sat. Engrossed in her daily routine she didn't even notice him staring at her. Eventually she would look up to see if he was doing work or if he was slacking, but for the moment he could observe her unhindered.

At the moment she was studying a document as if all mysteries of the world were contained in it. Forehead creased and a look of determination in her eyes, she began to scribble notes on the page. That was Hawkeye for you. She never did anything halfheartedly even if it was something as simple as paper work. She did everything with a passion.

It was her passion that had first drawn him to her. The way she picked a goal and stuck to it. He knew that with her as a part of his team, he would definitely make it to the top. If he fell, she would pick him up and force him to move forward. And fall he did, very often.

Right now, he was close to falling. He was hiding it very well but the death of his friend Maes Hughes was eating him alive. He felt guilt unlike anything he had ever felt. Not even the deaths of the Rockbells had affected him as much. Roy couldn't help but feel that he was the cause. If he hadn't been so self centered, if he hadn't asked Hughes to investigate….

Now, he was plagued with even more guilt. What if his other men were killed because of him? Could he handle it? What would he do if he lost Riza… He choked back bile at that thought.

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes. The memories and guilt threatened to overtake him. Taking deep breaths he tried to steady himself. He mustn't let anyone know how torn he was right now.

"Sir, are you alright?" Her voice broke into his thoughts and he realized that he must have been thinking to himself much longer than he remembered.

"Yes Lieutenant, I'm alright. I'm just thinking."

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Surprised, Roy stared at her. What to say to her statement? Lie? Or tell her the truth. Taking a deep breath he decided on the latter. "Yes. Have I been that obvious?"

"Only to those closest to you. We have all been pretty worried about you sir." She stared at him from across the room for a moment. Standing, she walked toward him and stood in front of him. A small smile settled on her lips.

"I know that we don't usually talk about personal things, but if you need someone…" She paused for a moment, unsure of herself. "I'm willing to listen to you. Despite the façade I present to everyone, I am a very good listener." Smiling Roy watched the expressions on her face. As she had spoke her last sentence she had almost appear vulnerable.

He considered her words for a moment. He had always gone to Hughes with his problems. He was keeping all of them bottled up now, and he knew that it was not good for him. But at the same time, he was unsure of sharing them with her. Over the years, the same passion that had made Roy want her for his team had made him… well want her. To cross the line beyond professionalism might be a dangerous move. If he could keep her as the Lieutenant in his mind, and not Riza, he could control himself.

"If you would rather not Sir, I understand as well. I had just hoped you would want to talk about it. I myself haven't actually had a chance to talk to anyone about it. But, I understand if you want privacy." And with that, she started to walk away.

With out a second thought, Roy reacted. He leaned forward and grasped her arm. "No please! It's just hard. I wouldn't mind talking about it a little."

Surprised she glanced down at his hand and smiled. "I'm glad."

Roy cleared his throat and removed his hand. Leaning back in his chair he stared at the ceiling. Maybe if he didn't look at her, he would be able to speak.

"I've been an awful mess since he's been gone. We were friends for such a long time, I don't think I realized what it would be like if he wasn't there. I used to talk to him about everything. He was the saint and I was the sinner. He always had a way of kicking me in the ass and making me see what was right. But he always did it in a tricky manner that would infuriate me. It was his game to see if he could get a rise out of me, and at the time I didn't realize it, but I was a fond of that game as he was."

Smiling Riza nodded, "Yes, he was always doing that. Even I had to smile sometimes with his tricks. He was a wise man though, once you looked past his role of a clown."

"I miss him Hawkeye. But more than that, I have begun to wonder what kind of leader I would be. I let my best friend die. I can't bear to think that anyone else might die because of me. I don't know what I would do if I lost another one of my men. All because of my damn selfish vision" Tears threatened to clog his vision and he closed his eyes to fight them back.

"Sir that is an insult! This is not just your selfish vision. It is the vision of many. We all would gladly die for you. I would gladly die for you." During this outburst she moved closer to him and crouched in front of his chair so she was eye level with him. "I hope you understand that."

Opening his eyes, Roy stared at her for a moment. In her eyes he saw something he hadn't expected. A mysterious emotion filled her amber gaze that made him want to run and end this conversation right now before it was to late to turn back. "That is what I worry about. You say that but what about me? I would gladly die to make sure you lived Hawkeye. I couldn't…" Roy trailed off before he said too much. He was already much to close to revealing emotions he wanted to keep hidden.

"You couldn't what sir?"

"It's not important. We should get back to work." He moved to pick up a stack of papers trying to ignore her, but as his hand moved forward, she copied his earlier action and grabbed his arm.

"Please, I want to know." He looked down at her arm and then at her face. Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. How he hated that she was almost in tears. His Riza. He had lost Hughes but he still had her. How would he feel if he did lose her and never got the chance to tell her how much she meant to him? Suddenly the thought of that possibility happening seemed worse than anything imaginable.

Leaning forward in his chair he cupped her face with his hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "I… I couldn't bear it if I lost you too. I couldn't bear if I lost two people who were special to me. It is hard enough not to have Hughes around, but I think I would die if I didn't have you. I can't imagine life with out Riza… I can't imagine you leaving me and leaving me here all by myself. I would fall apart."

During his speech her eyes had widened and she had begun to cry, silent tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Riza." Reaching into his desk he pulled out a handkerchief and dried her tears. Once he was done he leaned his head against hers so that their foreheads touched. Emotion ran through both of them and for a while they stood in that position, enjoying the feel and closeness they shared.

"I feel the same Sir." Pulling back, Roy whispered to her, "Call me Roy. Just this once. I don't want to be your superior right now."

Smiling she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I feel the same way about you Roy Mustang, so if it suits you, how about we both try our best not to die?"

"I think that sounds like a good plan."

_Thanks for reading. Sorry, I didn't put in anything physical in this one, although I will probably get yelled at by Sinstra for another great smut opportunity missed. Sorry lady! Much love goes to all who have reviewed. I honestly only excepted to get one or two reviews, to have so many comments on this story has been a blessing. (I hope this also sates all of you who have asked me for longer chapters!)_


	7. Sly Person

_A few of you have been asking what the RoyAi 100 themes are. Basically it is a list of themes. These are meant to be a challenge of sorts to authors. Drabbles, full stories, whatever you want to write. __If you are interested in the list, email me at __Hope that explains things._

#39. Sly Person _****_

Sly (sl)

_1. Adept in craft or cunning.  
2. Lacking or marked by a lack of candor.  
**3. Playfully mischievous; roguish.**_

The rain beat down upon the pavement. Millions of little droplets pounding the ground with great force washing away all the dirty imperfections of the city. It was a beautiful site to most people, but to one man it was a perfect excuse to sleep in. Snuggling deeper into the comfort of his bed he buried his head in the covers and smiled.

Across the room, Riza watched him burrow into his bedding. She couldn't help but find the gesture adorable and somewhere in the back of her mind she longed to go crawl back into the bed with him and cuddle. However, ever being the reasonable soul in this relationship, she knew they both needed to get to work soon.

"It's time to get up Roy."

"Mmppphhh…" The black thatch of hair that was once visible instantly disappeared under the sea of comforter as he struggled to block out her voice and any light that was creeping into his warm oasis.

"I'm serious! You can't just stay home every time it rains!"

Silence… He was pretending to ignore her, but she knew that he was listening. With a big smirk on her face she taunted him with her next words, "Don't tell me your scared? Don't worry I'll protect you like I always do."

The covers shifted a bit and glaring eyes peeped out at her for a moment before he curled up in the blankets like a caterpillar and flipped over on his stomach.

"Oh for the love of…" She marched over to where he lay and towered over him. "Get out of the bed now or I will take my gun and shoot you."

He started laughing. How dare he laugh at her! Red faced she started to move toward her gun on the end table. But before she could get anywhere, an arm snaked its way out from under the covers and grabbed her. Unable to fight his strong grip she found herself pulled under the covers and wrapped in a bear hug from behind.

"You wouldn't shoot me, you love me to much." Nuzzling her neck her pulled her closer. "Mmmhhmm, you smell good."

"Roy we really do need-" Deep breath. The nuzzling continued. "to go to wor- Ah, screw it."

Somehow he always managed to do this, change her mind. But then again, she wasn't complaining. With him she could let the small voices in the back of her head win sometimes and she didn't always have to be the prim and proper soldier. Besides, the men had learned by now their Fuhrer never came to work on rainy days, why should she rock the boat now?

Closing her eyes, she remembered why she loved rainy days so much.

_I always try to imagine what a relationship between Roy and Riza would be like. I mean the real stuff, every day life. I imagine that Roy would spend a great deal of time teasing Riza and trying to get her to loosen up, and she would occasionally surprise him with a little teasing of her own. I don't imagine either one of them changing a great deal, but I could see a lot of love and laughter between the two._

_Also, for those of you who love RoyAi stories there is a nice new C2 archive I am a part of. The RoyAi Army. Go check it out! Also, please support your favorite RoyAi authors. There are few of us out there, so let them know they have fans!_


	8. Home Cooking

31. Home cooking

He had never been a healthy eater. Having spent a great deal of his life in the army his idea of a good meal was instant mashed potatoes and gravy with a luke warm piece of gritty steak. Sometimes if he was feeling up to it, he would attempt to make something for himself. This usually ended up being burnt eggs or some other charred delight. Needless to say, he didn't eat much quality food.

At some point in their friendship, she had taken pity on him. Every Wednesday, she would enter the office with an uncharacteristically pink bag. Inside was a bento lunch set that she would prepare specifically for herself and Roy. Sometimes some of the men would jokingly ask her if she would make them a lunch. She would only smile and shake her head.

In the beginning it was a simple lunch shared between the two at their desks. Then one day he had brought in a small _Zataku _that could be folded and stored away in a closet. Now every week it was his job to pull the little table out and set it up while she removed each of the dishes from her bento set and prepared them to eat.

While the bag had remained the same pink one, the bento set had not. She had started off serving him in a cheap plastic set she had bought at some marketplace. However, as the years passed she had bought a much nicer wooden set. It was beautiful black stained wood, ornate with red swirls. Upon closer inspection one would almost mistake them for flames. She would never admit to picking them for that reason and he never remarked on the choice.

Quietly she would serve him his meal. Each week she would lovingly prepare something different for him. If Roy had known much about cooking, he would have known that it took her many hours and lots of attention to detail in order prepare the decorative food.

During this time the two of them would take a break from work and talk of their family and life. Talking about work was forbidden and for a moment each week, they both felt a moment of peace. This was the only time the two allowed themselves to leave their work out of their conversations.

No one in the office disturbed the two of them during this time unless it was a life or death situation. There was no spoken or written rule that they would do this, but it was something they silently agreed upon. Could it have been the smile that their Colonel only had on Wednesday evenings, or the slight bounce in the Lieutenant's step each Wednesday morning that caused them to do this? Maybe they just sensed that something special and sacred happened between the occupants of that room each week, and they sought to honor that.

_Zataku_ – I had to look this one up myself. This is the name of the low tables you see in Japanese restaurants. Do a google search for the word if you are curious.

_ This story came to me because of something I read a while back about bento lunches and the tradition in Japan. One website I found put it perfectly "When a person eats a box lunch prepared by a loved one, the preparer's feelings are transmitted through the food. In other words, the bento serves as a vehicle for communication between the maker and the eater."_


	9. Military Personnel

#1. Military Personnel

Military personnel were to remain poised and professional at all times. They were to give off an air of someone important when they walked among civilians. The uniform they wore should always be clean and fit them perfectly; each button shinned with no visible wrinkles. This was something every soldier, no matter what their rank, had drilled in their head from day one. The public was never to see them any other way lest they lose respect for the soldiers who policed their towns.

This may have been why everyone in Central was so shocked to see their Fuhrer running through the streets like a mad man. His uniform looked very wrinkled and his hair was in a disarray, as if he had raked his hands through it many times. Behind him trailed a few of his subordinates, trying to look professional and at the same time trying to keep their leader in site. The townspeople could only shake their head and smile. They were very fond of their new Fuhrer.

One of the subordinates following him yelled out, "Sir, don't you think it would be better if we took a car?"

Not missing a step, Roy yelled back, "No, there's no time. I have to get there right now."

The soldiers just looked at each other and shrugged. There was no arguing with the Fuhrer right now. It was apparent that he wasn't in his right mind. Any of them could have told him that they could have already been at the hospital if only he would have been patient enough to wait for them to bring him a car. But then again none of them could blame him. After all, it wasn't every day that one learned that their wife had given birth to a little girl.

Only later would some of the townspeople swear that they heard their Fuhrer muttering under his breath about "miniskirts" and "over his dead body."

_Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I have been busy moving into a new condo! Woohoo! I also had a slight mental block on writing because of some issues I have been trying to figure out. Maybe you guys can help me?_

_How is a Fuhrer chosen? Is he elected? Or is he voted in by top ranking officials in the army? Or do you think it is some other method? Discuss…_

_ Also, THANK YOU! All of you who have reviewed have made me so happy. I never thought people would actually enjoy my stories. I'm glad so many of you like them.  
_


	10. Telephone

#34. Telephone

He watched her clean her gun in a slow and methodical way. Taking each piece a part and polishing it and inspecting it to make sure that every part functioned correctly. To the casual observer she would have appeared to be a calm soldier who was merely taking care of a necessity. Roy however, had been watching her all morning and knew that this was not the case. He had watched her clean that same gun 5 times already.

She glanced up at him to find him staring at her, head propped up on his fist. He had that cocky grin on his face that he often did when he knew something you didn't want him to know. If she didn't strive so hard to keep her emotions under control, she would have been tempted to hurl the stapler on her desk at his head.

Instead she glanced back down at her gun and asked, "Is there something that is amusing you?"

"I'm just amazed at how nervous you are today. I do believe you are even more nervous than I am." He continued to look at her with that grin on his face, but underneath she saw the hint of fondness he held for her.

"If you would actually do some work, maybe we would both have something else to focus on rather than waiting for that damn phone to ring."

At this statement his face broke into a bigger smile. He loved it when he was able to frustrate her enough to cause her to reveal something other than her normal calm and collect personality.

"You know that doing work now would just be a waste. I won't get to finish any thing I start now anyway."

She paused in her cleaning to stare at him. "You're that confident?"

Standing, he walked to the window to stare out of it. "Would it matter if I wasn't? I have to keep a confident demeanor at all times, or my men won't be confident in me. I don't think many people would want to follow me if they knew that I how terrified I was of that phone ringing."

It was her turn to smile now as she stood up and walked to the window to stand beside him. Looking out the window into the courtyard below she responded to him, "I don't think many men in your place would be able to keep the fear and control from eating at them right now. I find it admirable you are able to control yourself so well given the circumstances. You know I'm always there for you if you need someone to talk to." She turned her head to look at him. "Besides, I thought by now I was more than just one of your men whom you needed to impress with a fake façade."

At this statement he turned to start back at her. Lifting his hand, he gently caressed her face. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned into his hand. Savoring the feel.

"You know we can't be too friendly right now. But soon that will change. Soon I will have reached my goal. When that phone rings, I will be called down into the meeting room. Then the group of Generals gathered there will tell me if they voted me in as their next Fuhrer. I'm almost positive of a win. Then we can start to build a military we can both be proud of… and we will do it together."

They both stared at each other for a moment thinking of the future they would create. It wasn't long however before their thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Riza took a step back, straightened her back, and saluted him. With a small smile on her face she told him, "Good luck Sir."

Flashing a cocky grin at her he walked over to the ringing phone and to his destiny.

_I hated the ending of this one. I struggled over it for well over a month trying to think of how to end it. I finally had to have some closure to this one and came up with this. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'll try to get you a better chapter out soon. _


	11. Death

_Spoiler for ep 25 of the anime._

6. Death

In one ear she could hear the nurses and doctors in the background chatting amongst themselves. They were used to this scene. They were discrete but at the same time went about their routine. In the other ear she could hear Gracia weeping. Sobs that tore through her body. The sound she made seemed not quite human. Somewhere under it all she could hear the priest was giving Hughes his Last Rites. She tried to focus on the prayer but all she could think about was Gracia's cries and how much they hurt to listen to.

Calmly she stepped behind Roy. She raised one hand to his shoulder and then leaned her face into his back. There she wept. It was too overwhelming. She wept for herself but also for the man who stood in front of her with his back ramrod straight. He stared ahead at Hughes and only the watery appearance of his eyes gave anything away to his true feelings.

Finally, Gracia stopped crying for a moment as if her tears are all cried out. She stared ahead of her but it was as if her eyes weren't really seeing anything. So blank and lifeless. Then her eyes lit upon Roy. For a moment Riza could see a spark of life in Gracia's eyes as if she had just been given a miracle. Slowly she leaned down and began to whisper in Hughes ear. She was quiet at first but then her voice became louder and louder until she was finally able to make out what was being said.

"Honey, Roy is here. Wake up Honey, don't you want to say hi to Roy? Please wake up. Please just wake up one more time. I just want to see you one more time."

By the time she was finished she was pleading with him and sobbing and clutching at his chest. It was such a desperate attempt that it crushed Riza's heart. Soon Riza was sobbing as well and Gracia's cries became too much for her to take. Quickly she walked out of the room.

Outside she took deep shuddering breaths. It wasn't long before Roy came outside with her. He hugged her tight as if she was his lifeline. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "What can you say to her? What can you do to make it better? Nothing. I think the hardest part about it all is that I could easily be in her place. Weeping over you and that scares me more than anything."

He hugged her tight again. No words of comfort came however, because he knew she was right and he couldn't promise she would never have to go through that pain.

_One of my friends died last night in a motorcycle accident. A suburban ran a red light and hit him on his motorcycle. All I can say is this scene was pretty close to what I experienced. I needed an outlet to let this out. I hope you don't mind._

_Tell your friends right now how much they mean to you. Don't wait till it is too late._


	12. Implicit Rules

77. Implicit Rules

Most people who had any clue to her and Roy's relationship often wondered how she did it. How did she put up with all the women that filtered through Roy's life? He always seemed to have a new lady on his arm, wining and dinning her.

Many of them told her to give up on him; he was too much of a playboy. She would just smile and tell them that she trusted him. They would shake their head at her and tell her she was a fool. She couldn't blame though. All they saw was a man who constantly flirted with women. Even her fellow comrades under his command thought this. They had found his journal with details of his dates and the women he was seeking out and deemed him a sneaky woman chaser.

They didn't know what she knew though. They didn't know that while Roy trusted those inside the Intelligence Department, he himself often did his own digging for facts. Who better to get this info from that the women closest to the men in charge? Or better yet, the women whom served them? These were the women who could tell him the most about his superiors, what they liked, and ways to please them. It was all apart of a game for Roy to find out ways to rise in favor in the eyes of the current Fuhrer. The little book carried the info he learned from each women and any potential information he might could use them for in the future to find out more information.

She knew all this information and she knew that he had to do what it took to reach his goal. There was only one unspoken rule between them in regards to his activities. It helped keep her sane and to keep her from believing all the people who told her that she should give up on him. Every night after his date, he made it a point to come by her house and have a cup of tea with her. It was that small gesture that showed her that her face was the last one he wanted to see each night.

_First off, thank you all for your kind words in regards to the loss of my friends. We are still reeling from the shock of it all, but each day gets a bit easier. Thank you all for your support! It really did help to see so many kind words._

_Wow! Almost 50 reviews. I love reviews! I never thought I would get more than 10 though! Haha! Hopefully I can update more often and will become a better writer because of it. Thanks again my lovelies!_


	13. The Elrics

_This theme is not a part of the original Royai 100 themes. This is actually a challenge from the Royai100 livejournal community. The purpose of the community is to write little100 word drabbles about a particular theme. So here is my first one:_

#3 The Elrics.

There were only three people in this world that could make him lose his cool. One had been his friend Hughes. Another, Edward Elric, was currently standing in front of the Colonel now. She watched in amusement as the two of them fought like cats and dogs. A small smile formed on her lips as she realized that he only let himself show this much emotion with people that he truly cared about. It didn't bother her that he never acted that way with her in public. To her, the bedroom was a much more fitting place.

_Okay so I need a little feedback from you guys. Should I change the summary of this story and make this collection for all the drabbles I do? Or should I take this drabble and make a new collection for all my other drabbles outside of the Royai 100 themes? Or do you just not care? Let me know…_


	14. Fetish

#4 Fetish

He was lucky that she never caught on to him. She would probably never know that his ears were the most sensitive part of his body. The slightest whisper in them or breath upon them made him crazy. It was torture and ecstasy all at once…

She often wondered why he insisted that she come over to his desk to look at the documents he was working on. She could have easily taken them back to her desk and reviewed them, but he complained that this was easier. Inevitably, she would end up leaning over his shoulder to look at his work. At least she didn't have to yell since she was always positioned inches from his ear…

_Another challenge from the livejournal community: royai100. This one ended up being over the 100 word count though. Oh well._

_I have decided to change the summary and I will be including more than just drabbles from the Royai 100 challenge and the royai100. If you guys have some themes you would like to see, throw them out there. I will see if I can give any of them a try. :)_


	15. The Pounding of a Heart

66. The Pounding of a Heart

She had never told anyone, but the first time she had met him she couldn't speak. Just seeing him walk across the room had made her heart pound and mouth run dry. She had never felt such an attraction to one person ever in her life nor had she since.

Something about him though drew her to him. It must have been the same for him as he had singled her out of the crowd to sit with. He had asked her name and for moment she had just stared at him trying to comprehend the words to say. Eventually she had mumbled some reply. He had spoken to her briefly before smiling at her and telling her he would see her around.

Later she would mentally kick herself for how idiotic she must have come across. Her, a grown woman who had never once in her life chased after a boy because she thought he was handsome, had almost fallen over herself over a total stranger. Some measure of her pride had kicked in after that and she had managed to control herself in future conversations.

Eventually, she came to a point where she was comfortable with him and there was no longer the nervousness and sweaty palms that had accompanied their first few meetings. However, sometimes she would catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and she would remember that first moment she saw him and for a few moments she would recall that wonderful yet horrible feeling of lust so thick that she could barely breathe.

_Sorry it has been so long! I have been busy working on a lot of projects. I am also a HUGE Sailor Moon freak and just recently started up a drabble community on Live Journal for first season romances. I'm totally excited about it._

_Again, I continue to be astonished by the reviews. I can't imagine why all of you love my drabbles so much, but onward I will march writing more for you. I truly do enjoy making you all happy. Till next time, much love to all._


	16. If you would Only Turn Around

#84. If you would only turn around...

He has his back to me, looking out the window. I can see his worried face reflected in the glass and I know that he is contemplating something difficult. He always keeps his real fears to himself, as if they would become real if he spoke them out loud.

I yearn to tell him that I want to share all of his pain and fears, but that would be overstepping my bounds. So, there he stands bearing the burden alone while I wait for the day that he turns around to share them with me. I wait diligently for that day and hope that I am enough to help him overcome it all.

_Oh Lord, I know you all had given on me! I totally lost inspiration to write for this couple, but have been feeling the fluff bunnies nagging at me lately. This one is short and a bit rusty, but hopefully I can get back on track. :)_


End file.
